Mo Purses Mo Money Mo Problems
"Mo Purses Mo Money Mo Problems" is the 21st episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis To fund her shoe-shopping extravaganza, Debbie has a garage sale which leads to a purse-making venture with Jackie. Meanwhile, Larry Bird takes command of Abby's Sunshine Scout troupe, Marty attempts to bond with Max over jigsaw puzzles, Jeremy comes up with a bizarre plan to win Amber back, and Giselle becomes jealous of Amber. Debbie wants to quit making purses when she gets overwhelmed. Jackie and Larry forces Abby and the Sunshine Scout girls to make the purses, not knowing that it is illegal, and Jill backs out of the deal. Marty later "solves the puzzle" and reveals in front of everybody that Jackie wants a job, Larry wants a daughter, and Amber likes Reggie. When Amber lies and tells Reggie that Marty was wrong, she convinces Reggie but Giselle sees through her lie and threatens Amber by saying she fights for what she likes. Max, Abby, and Marty invest in Debbie's purse making business and all suggest names: Bag Ladies (Max), Debbie's Purseycats (Abby), and "Pursenality" (Marty). Guest-stars *Bethenny Frankel as Jill *Lora Plattner as Giselle Braxton *Grant Harvey as''' Jeremy' *Jerry Hauck as Old Man *Stephanie McVay as Cashier *Isabella Niems as Kat *Josh Sternlicht as Suburban Dad *Marlowe Peyton as Tanner Music *"I've Got You" by Drew Holcomb & the Neighbors Trivia *Abby is a member of The Sunshine Scouts, an obvious takeoff of The Girl Scouts. *This episode was shot the week of January 14, 2013. *Although Dick announces sponsorship by Texaco, there were no Texaco commercials featured during the premiere broadcast. Quotes '''Jackie': Dick's been watching reruns of your old late-night talk shows. He's decided he wants to be a sidekick someday. Dick: Hey-oh! Jackie: Help me, Debbie Weaver. I'm one "ba-zing" away from blowing my brains out. Debbie: I have this mental block with business, my whole family has it. Marty: '''And yet every one of them want to start their own business. '''Debbie: Yeah. My dad drove two different companies into the ground and my brothers helped him. We're bad with numbers. Debbie: '''Wow, Marty, you really gotta start paying more attention around here. '''Marty: Deb, there's way too much to keep track of. Okay, there's you, Amber, Max, Abby, aliens next door. Everybody's got all these little things... Amber: It's totally over, everyone knows it, he just won't go away. He's like "American Idol." Abby: We're supposed to be talking about badges. What are we doing? Larry: What your mothers are supposed to be doing, preparing you for your future, little women. This is how you'll spend your days, in the kitchen quietly waiting for your husbands to come home from work. Don't... get... fat! Debbie: There are plenty of successful women in business. Oprah. Jackie: Her network is a failure. Debbie: Martha Stewart. Jackie: Jailbird! Debbie: Jackie, we’re not failing because we’re women. We’re failing because we’re failures. Jackie: Now you’re just trying to make me feel better. Marty: Please don’t tell me you’re going to do the purse thing again. Debbie: '''Thing? '''Marty: Hobby? Debbie: '''Business. Because it broke even. '''Marty: Even? Debbie: Almost even. Jeremy: I got good news for you, dude -- I’m ready to take you back. Amber: I have bad news for you, ma’am -- I broke up with you. Debbie: This is what my life’s been missing, Jackie. I feel like myself again, doing what I went to school for. Jackie: You went to school for talking about yourself? (On phone) Debbie: I totally spaced on Abby’s Sunshine Scouts meeting. They’re dropping the girls off any minute, watch them ’til I get there. Marty: '''I can’t, babe. I’m all the way downtown at the puzzle store buying glue. '''Debbie: OK, Marty, that is so sad that I hope that is a lie and you are at a strip club. Abby: '''See? We can do stuff. So can you please help us earn some badges so we don’t waste our whole day? '''Larry: I want to say no, but your twelve little eyes are working overtime. Even Tanner’s lazy one is pulling at my heartstrings. Is she looking at me? Is she looking at the wall? I don’t know and I don’t care! Zabvronian Revelations *Zabrovnian females lack a skin enzyme that males are born with. As a result, the women can't go outside or they're burned alive by the Zabrovnian atmosphere. *Dick has a talent for reconstructing jigsaw puzzles. He can put an entire puzzle together in seconds. Cultural References *Dick spends the episode acting like an Ed McMahaon-type talk show sidekick. Immediately precedng the opening credits, Dick says, "And now a word from the good people at Texaco. *Amber likens her relationship with Jeremy to "American Idol." *Debbie refers to Oprah and Martha Stewart as successful women, though Jackie disagrees, pointing to Oprah's floundering TV network and Stewart's jail stint. *Larry plays "Dance, Dance Revolution." *Marty quotes Dan Marino. *Jeremy gets Amber's face painted on his car, but since the detailing shop only did Latino pop stars, he opted to make Amber look like Selena Gomez rather than Ritchie Valens. Giselle thinks it looks like Eva Longoria. *Giselle was part of a fan campaign that fought to get season 9 of "One Tree Hill" made. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes